The present invention relates to a dual locking system with a user controllable plate that is enclosed in a locking body/housing.
The current market has many Transportation Security Administration (“TSA”) luggage locks that are able to let the TSA agent to open the lock with an overriding key mechanism. The benefits of this approach include that the lock will not be cut and it allows the TSA official access the luggage for inspection. However, a drawback occurs if the user is in an environment that does not require any luggage inspection, at which point the key hole becomes a break point to the lock. In particular, a current problem occurs when 3-D printed copies of a pass key have been made. This allows a thief to copy the keys and then use the copies to break into luggage and take any valuable items from the luggage. To prevent this from occurring, it is important to prevent anyone from using the key mechanism in a non-inspection environment, such as when a traveler is staying in a hotel, which does not require the key mechanism during that time.